


Two months to live

by soulmetalfairy



Series: dark spirits [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Dark celestial spirits - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With less than two months left in her life, you'd think she'd be scared. Mo's forced her fears back as she presses on for the sake of her friends. The spirits are still missing, and as time ticks away they become pressed to find them. For when her timer runs dry, so does there's. Will the fairy tail guild find the spirits in time to save both them and their fellow mage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to teh second half of my fairy tail story. If you haven't read the first half of my story go read it first. You won't regret it. So without further ado, please enjoy.

_Fire._

_It was dark and hot._

_She didn't know where she was._

_As it had been for the last week._

_Mo had been having the same dream ever since Natsu had found her on the floor. She was surrounded by the dark flames. They were hot on her skin, making it gleam with sweat. There were shapes moving around in the flames, but they were so disfigured that she couldn't tell what they were. They just looked like swirls._

_'' Two_ _months.''_

_Mo turned at the sudden voice. It had been the only thing she'd heard ever while inside this dream. It had always been just the swirls in the fire, but now something was trying to talk to her. She wanted to speak. She wanted to call out to it, but her voice wouldn't work. It was like someone had clamped something around her vocal cords to make it impossible for her to speak.  
_

_'' Only two short months.''_

_Mo turned round and round, desperately searching for the voice. There was nothing there. Just the fire. Then her eyes fixed on a spot in the fire. In that specific area of the fire, there was color. It was bright, but at the same time threatening. It was small, maybe the size of her hand, but still small.  
_

_'' Hope you're ready for_ _it.''_

_Mo reached out to the fire, but it was already fading back into the dark flames. Her hand felt like it was burning as she wrenched it away from the flames, cradling it to her chest. She slowly pulled it away to take a look at the damage, but before it was even an inch away from her it was wrenched from her body.  
_

_The scream that tore through her throat was one of pure terror._

 

_\---_

 

'' Mo!''

Her eyes opened to blinding sunlight flooding through the window above her head. She could feel the sweat on her brow before the cold cloth covered it up. Her left hand was gripping the sheets laid over her body. The fist was so tight on the cloth that she knew the sheet would be torn in that spot. Sure enough she was right, for when her hand relaxed she was able to stick two fingers through the small tear.

'' You alright?''

Mo's eyes drifted towards the figure sitting on her right. Natsu was right there, her hand held tightly in his own two. His skin felt so much warmer compared to hers, and she welcomed the feeling it had on her. It was like when Infrena would sit with her on late night training sessions. When she'd finally be given the go to rest she would curl up by the dragons side as her magic warmed her skin.

Sadly, those times were long gone.

'' Mo?''

'' Another nightmare....... It was more vivid than the last.'' Mo said.

'' They've been getting worse?'' Ray muttered, shifting from where she sat curled up above Mo's left shoulder. The cat had refused to leave her side much like Natsu had done for the last week. She couldn't just leave her partner alone. Especially now that Mo only had two short months left with her.

'' They haven't been any worse until now. It must be because I'm slowly getting my memory back from that attack.'' Mo said, lifting her left hand to rub at her temple. Her headaches were growing worse as well. She knew she used to get them when ever she'd over use her magic, but this was just ridiculous.

'' Your head hurts again, doesn't it?'' Natsu asked. Mo only nodded, not trusting her eyes, or her stomach to speak. '' I'll go get a nurse. She can give you some pain killers.'' Natsu said.

'' I've already been pumped full of them thanks to my burns.'' Mo said, pointing to the blistered mess that was now her neck, back, and chest. Wendy had finally convinced Natsu to let her heal the worst of the burns. The third degree ones were now mostly healed, and the second degree ones were starting to heal on there own already. What was left of them were still a blistery mess that was painful to the touch.

'' If you are in pain you know you just have to tell them.'' Natsu said.

'' Then why don't you tell me what you've been hiding from me?'' The question caught him off guard, and Natsu was soon staring down into the brown eyes staring backup at him. '' I can see that something's bothering you Natsu. It has to do with me. I want to know what it is.'' Mo said.

'' I..... I can't.''

'' Natsu.'' Mo's eyes were filled with betrayal. '' Natsu. What happened to me during that attack? I want to know.'' Mo's voice wasn't betraying a question. It betrayed the want and need to know the truth of what was happening to her.'' You're hiding things from me. And I want to know the truth.'' Mo practically demanded.

'' Mo..... I....''

'' Natsu!'' Natsu's eyes shot up towards the door to see Lucy standing there. Her own injuries were healing nicely. The only thing left was an angry looking scab from the scratches on her face.

'' Lucy, what's the matter?'' Natsu asked.

'' The others. They found a lead.'' Lucy said. Natsu was out of his chair in seconds, heading straight towards the door.

'' Natsu, stop!'' Mo shouted when Natsu ran out the door. He didn't look back to her, choosing to go back later. '' Jerk.''

 

\---

 

'' What did you find?''

Natsu walked outside the hospital, going straight towards where Lucy had lead him. There stood Erza and Gray, both looking fatigued from searching for any leads on the spirits.

'' We found a string of attacks close to Crocus. They are very similar to what you said that Loke was forced to do to Mo.'' Gray said.

'' What happened to the people who were attacked?'' Natsu asked, already dreading what the answer was going to be.

'' They burned.'' Erza stated.

'' Burned?''

'' Yeah. Burned, as in they were fried from the inside out.'' Gray said.

'' We were setting out to go check it out soon. We were wondering if you'd like to go with us.'' Lucy said. '' We just thought that you'd like to start the search for the people who'd done this to Mo.'' Lucy said. Natsu couldn't help the look that passed over his face. Lucy didn't look happy when she saw the look, and it worried her to think what the others thought about it.

'' I'd love to go with you guy's. I just can't right now.'' Natsu said.

'' Natsu. None of this is healthy for you. You've been sitting around for the last week and a half waiting for a miracle to drop into your lap.'' Gray said.

'' Gray's right Natsu. You have to tell her sooner or later. Before she takes matters into her own hands.'' Erza warned.

'' You think I don't know that already?'' Natsu's voice seethed with rage as he eyes his friends. '' Every time I go to tell her, either you are grabbing my attention, or I just can't stomach the feeling of telling her the truth.'' Natsu said.

'' If you won't tell her Natsu, then we will.'' Erza warned. Natsu didn't respond, choosing to chew on his bottom lip instead.

'' Natsu?'' He never answered his friends when they spoke his name. He simply turned where he stood, and began to walk back to the hospital entrance.

'' I'll tell her.'' Natsu said in a soft voice. '' Go on without me. This may take awhile.'' Natsu told them as the doors shut tightly behind him.

 

\---

 

Mo was beyond furious when Natsu returned to her room. She was fuming to the point that her magic had caused a strange pressure in the room to fall on both her, and Natsu's shoulders.

'' You going to talk now?'' Mo asked, anger brimming in her voice.

'' Mo. Please, I only ask one thing of you.'' Natsu said.

'' Yes.''

'' Please, try to stay as calm as possible.'' Natsu said, sitting back in the chair by Mo's bedside.

'' I'm way past staying calm Natsu. You've been lying to me for who knows how long, and I can't find it in myself to trust you if you're going to lie to me now.'' Mo said.

'' Mo. Please, just listen to what I have to say. I am speaking the truth, and nothing but the truth.'' Natsu pleaded.

'' You better be.'' Mo warned.

'' I am.'' Natsu said. '' Mo...... When you were attacked by Loke, or his darker form at least. Kyrell forced him to put something inside of you.''

Mo's face began to waver between anger and worry as Natsu continued his story.

'' He used Loke to get to you, and through him he was able to give you a gift.'' Natsu said.

'' Gift? Gift of what?'' Mo's voice wavered now between anger and worry, leaning more towards worry and panic than the other.

'' He gifted you with death......... Mo, you......... you don't....'' Natsu's throat was closing up on him, and he strained to get the words out of him. The came out weakly, but they were loud enough for both her, Ray, and Happy to hear.

'' Mo. You don't have long to live.''

Mo didn't take the news very well.

Natsu's chair was thrown back with so much force that it flung across the floor, hitting the wall with a loud thud. His hands were wrapped tightly around Mo's wrists as she thrashed around on the bed. She kicked, screamed, scratched, cried, she did everything that Natsu thought she was going to do. Besides, what else was left for a person to do when they'd just learned they were dying?

'' Mo. Please, just calm down. Mo!''

'' Get away from me! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!'' Mo screamed.

'' Mo. He's not lying.'' Ray said, tears streaming from her eyes as she jumped up on Mo's lap. '' Please Mo, calm down.'' Ray begged.

'' Let go.'' The cry came out in a choked sob, and Mo's thrashing slowed just enough for Natsu to press her hands against the bed, and force her down against the mattress.

_For my own sake, please no one come in here._ Natsu thought as he felt Mo finally stop fighting in his grip.

'' Natsu. I can't be dying. I can't, I'm not ready to die yet.'' Mo cried, tears running freely from her eyes.

'' Mo. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. There's a lacrima in your heart waiting to explode in flames. Porlyusica has tried, Wendy has tried, and almost every doctor in this hospital has tried. We can't get it out of you. It's fused to your heart, and in two months time it's going to blow taking you, and anything nearby out with it.'' Natsu said.

'' I'm going to die? I can't die. I still have my whole life ahead of me. I'm only 15'' Mo muttered, the tears flowing heavily now through shut eyes.

'' I'm so sorry Mo. If..... If there were a way to take this away from you then I would, but there's nothing I can do about it.'' Natsu said.

'' I can't die....... Not like that.... I won't die like that. I wanted to go out fighting, not in an inferno.'' Mo's sobs echoed off the walls of the room as she fell limp under Natsu's grasp. She sobbed for what felt like a half hour or so to Natsu, who'd let go of all but one of her wrists when he sank back in his chair. It wasn't until her sobs had become nothing but short sniffs that he even dared to tell her their rescue plan.

'' Mo.... There is a way to save you.''

'' What?'' Her puffy eyes were trained on him now, looking up into those olive shaded eyes with slivers of hope. '' There is?''

'' You've heard already of the search to find the spirits. You've also heard about how they're going to die when you die, right?'' Natsu asked.

'' I've heard bit's and pieces of it.'' Mo admitted, rubbing her eyes when Natsu finally let go of her wrists.

'' We've been searching for them not only to save the spirits, but to save you as well.'' Natsu said.

'' Really?''

'' Kyrell told us that if we find him before time is up, and beat him and the other spirits, then he'll free not only them, but free you from death.'' Natsu said.

'' How on earth can he save me if an expert healer like Porlyusica can't?'' Mo asked, her voice hoarse and trembling, on the verge of another break down.

'' He said he would, and that's what we're hoping. We've got a lead in Crocus, and we may be getting closer to them.'' Natsu said. He watched as Mo began to tilt her head down, staring at her hands that were tightly gripping the sheets on her body. He would wait as long as she needed to be able to speak again. It was a whole ten or fifteen minutes before she dared to speak again.

'' How much longer do I have?'' Mo asked.

'' You were out for an entire week, and it's been a few days since then. In total.... You only have a month and two week's left.'' Natsu said. He couldn't help the wince that passed at the sharp intake of breath she took. Her body shuddered from the breath, and her eyes shut tightly to block the tears that sprung into them at the thought of how fast that time would fly for her. '' Mo. If there's anything that you want to do before this time is up, you need to tell us. I won't let you die before doing something you've dreamed of.'' Natsu said.

'' Natsu?'' He was taken aback by the soft question of his name.

'' Yes?''

'' There's only one thing left in my life that I want to do.'' Mo admitted, looking up to him. The tear tracks on her face were starting to dry now. Her eyes were trained with determination on his own, and her face held a look that killed at first glance.

'' What is it?''

'' I want to find those cowardly brothers. When we do, I will free the spirits from them, and I will free Tamon before they can make him do anymore harm.'' Mo's voice was full of malice, and anger, but not towards him. Towards the men who'd caused this whole mess.

'' That's what you want to do so badly?'' Natsu asked.

'' Yes.'' Mo said.

'' Well then..... What are we waiting for?''

'' What?'' Mo looked towards Happy in just enough time to see the red dress landing on the bed covers.

'' I had it fixed up. I hope that you like it.'' Natsu said.

'' I also helped to find a look that I thought would look nice on you Mo. I hope you'll like it.'' Ray said.

Mo looked down to the dress. Noticing how there was only one separated sleeve for this one unlike the last one. The diamond pattern her last one had was still there, but defined in black lines that stood out against the light. Then on top of it sat a beautiful black scarf that was so soft to the touch. She had no clue where he could've found the money to afford such an expensive scarf. 

'' If you want to go with us to search for them, then we need to go within the next thirty minutes. The last train for Crocus leaves then.'' Natsu said, dropping her boots at the foot of the bed.

'' Natsu. I can't leave the hospital yet. My burns haven't healed fully.'' Mo pointed out, showing the angry red burns on her neck, back and chest.

'' Why do you think I bought that scarf for you?'' Natsu asked. Mo stared up at the smirk that played across his face, and she let a smile graze her face. The first smile that any of them had seen from her in the last two weeks.

'' Hurry up Mo.'' Happy warned.

'' He's right, you don't know when they nurses are coming back to check up on you.'' Ray said.

'' Right........ Uh... Natsu, do you mind?''

'' Oh. Yeah, right.'' Natsu turned his back on her, and his only indentation that she was changing was the rustling of cloth behind him. It took a good five minutes for her to change fully, and when she was ready she called out for Natsu fo face her.

'' How do I look?'' Mo asked. Natsu turned, and his face surely turned a few shades darker at what he saw. Mo was twirling around with her new outfit. It spun beautifully, mimicking a flame as she went. The scarf wrapped around her form as she spun, and when she stopped it rested beautifully on her. Her hair wasn't pulled back like normal, instead it framed her head like a red halo. 

'' Wow. You look beautiful... For a girl your age that is.'' Natsu said. Mo smirked at what he said, but it fell away when they heard the footsteps walking down the hall. Natsu quickly held a hand up to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet as he crept over to the window. He wrenched it open with in human speed, and motioned for happy to follow him out. Mo went out next with her own exceed, and shut the window expertly before the nurse ever saw them leaving.

 

\---

 

**_Last call for Crocus. All passengers for Crucus, your train is leaving._ **

Lucy sighed heavily at the sound of the intercom calling for their train. They'd chosen to wait until the last call for Natsu to catch up, but he'd never shown. 

'' Face it Lucy, the flame brains isn't coming.'' Gray said, patting her shoulder as he walked by.

'' So he chose to stay with Mo after all... It may be the best for both him, and for Mo.'' Erza said, following Gray to the train.

'' Yeah. Maybe you're right.'' Lucy admitted. She turned towards the train, feeling the jingle of her useless celestial keys against her hip. She'd been happy to learn of the return of her silver key's, but the zodiac key's were still silent. Her worst thoughts portraying how they may never make a sound again.

'' Lucy, you coming or what?'' Gray asked.

'' Yeah. I'm.....''

'' LUCY! HOLD UP!'' The shout caught her off guard, and she spun on her heal to find who'd shouted her name. It didn't take more than a second for her eyes to land of the head of pink hair as he ran up to her.

'' Natsu?'' She then saw the head of red hair running up behind him. '' Mo!?''

Natsu ran past them, followed by Mo who was panting to keep up with him.

'' Come on Lucy, unless you want to be left behind that it.'' Mo yelled back to her as she ran up tot he train doors, her back bouncing off her thigh, and train ticket in hand.

'' Yeah.... Yeah, right!'' Lucy chased after them, a bright smile on her face as she raced through the door to the train car just as it was pulling out of the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry if it seems rushed n any areas. I was having some troubles getting this chapter posted. Otherwise, I hope that you like it, and there will be more.


	2. Chapter 2

The team wasn't very happy with Natsu when they saw that Mo was with him. Grant it, Lucy was thrilled to see that Mo was finally getting up and about after being hospitalized, but everybody else knew she was suppose to stay there for at least another week.

'' Natsu, you idiot! Mo's in no condition to be traveling.'' Erza yelled, staring daggers at the dragon slayer.

'' Why did you bring her along in the first place? Her burns aren't fully healed yet.'' Gray said, noticing the angry blisters sticking out from under the scarf around her neck. At those words Mo pulled at the edge of the scarf to cover up the blisters. She hoped that it wouldn't become a vervous habit of hers to cover up her burns like this.

'' I didn't force her to come if that's what you mean.'' Natsu said, choking back

'' You can't be serious. Mo came on her own accord?'' Erza asked.

'' He's telling the truth. I came on my own choice because I want to help in this search.'' Mo said, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back on the comfy bench. '' I cant just sit back while you guys have all the fun now can I?''

'' But you need to let your body heal. It'll do you no good to go out wile still injured like that.'' Gray said.

'' Gray's right Mo.'' Lucy chimed in. '' If you're still injured, then how can you fight properly?''

'' I'll just have to try my best. Otherwise I can't save the spirits, or myself from the fate we share.'' Mo said.

'' Mo.'' Ray wined, looking up to her with annoyed eyes. '' Don't bring that back up.''

'' Sorry.'' Mo admitted, patting Ray's head which elicited a soft purr as she leaned into her partners touch. '' I don't care what you guys think about this. I'm going with you guy's whether you want me to or not.''

Erza lifted a hand to speak up, but Mo shot her down before she could do so.

'' And if you take me back while I'm sleeping or knocked out I'll just sneak back out.'' Mo said, eyeing Erza with an evil look. Her hand fell to her lap at those words. '' Now let me get some sleep. It's at least a day's ride to Crocus, and I intend to get some sleep before we get there.'' Mo said, leaning further back in her chair.

'' Wendy should be waiting for us when we get there.'' Lucy said, leaning back in the bench across the aisle from where Mo sat.

'' If she hasn't run into trouble that is.'' Happy said, curling up on the seat beside Natsu.

'' Gajeel's with her, nothing bad will happen.'' Erza said, shuffling through her bag for a magazine or something to keep her occupied until she felt tired.

'' Go to sleep guy's.'' Mo grumbled, a half snore sneaking through her lips. The team fell into silence soon after that.

 

\---

 

**_Crocus station! We are now approaching Crocus station! Please collect all your belongings, and prepare to disembark!_ **

'' Yeah, yeah. Shut up already speaker.'' Mo grumbled, rolling onto her side where she sat cured up on the seat. She was pleased that she didn't have nightmares for once, but she had been left with a stiff neck, and back. She shifted only an inch or two, and the pop her neck made could be heard by everybody in the train car. She heard a low wistle from behind her, which belonged to Gray.

'' Sheesh. You need to see a cyropractor for that?'' Gray asked, leaning over the back of his seat.

'' Shut up.'' Mo grumbled, sitting up with another sickening pop erupting from her shoulder blades. '' You try sleeping in a comfortable hospital bed, and then going to that.'' Mo said, eyeing him with an evil look. '' Anybody going to wake the puke bucket over there?'' Mo asked, pointing to the bench across the aisle from her. Natsu was sitting there, out cold from a gut punch Erza must've given him shortly after she'd fallen asleep.

'' I volunteer Lucy as tribute.'' Ray shouted, raising one red paw high up into the air.

'' Heck no. I'm not getting punched again.'' Lucy said, quickly shooting down what Ray had said.

'' Just get me off this torturous ride, please?'' The low groan of pain was all that they needed to know that Natsu was already awake.

'' We're almost in the station Natsu, just hang in until then.'' Erza said in an encouraging voice. It didn't help Natsu one bit, and he only groaned as his face scrunched up in agony. The train lurched under their feet as it began to slow to a stop, hissing as steam billowed up from the engine.

'' Here's our stop.'' Lucy said, throwing her bag over her shoulders.

 

\---

 

_Less than two month's Mo. Be ready._

'' Mo?'' Mo's eyes snapped open at the soft voice with surprise. 

'' Are you alright Mo?'' Lucy was standing before her, watching her with worried eyes. Mo hadn't realized that she had been standing on the station platform for longer than the others had taken to get Natsu off the train. '' You haven't moved from that spot.'' Lucy said.

'' I have?'' Mo seemed confused until those words ran through her head once more.

_Less than two months Mo. Be ready._

Mo clutched at her temple for a moment as the memory played through her head. It seemed to pain her slightly, but just as fast as the memory came, it was gone. The pain left, and she was very aware of the stares she was getting from the rest of her team.

'' Mo?''

'' Do you want to sit down for a moment, you're very pale.'' Happy said, noticing how white she looked in the face.

'' No, I'm........ I'm fine. Just give me a second.'' Mo shook her head slightly, clearing it of what ever worry she'd gotten from the memory. It was the same voice as the one that had spoken to her in her sleep, so maybe it was just a memory of her dream. She made a mental note to keep an eye out for more of these 'memories' while she was in Crocus with the others. '' OK. Where do we have to meet Wendy?'' Mo asked, ignoring the worry that was already breaking down her set wall.

'' Wendy told us she's staying with Gajeel at the capitol hotel and suites. She told us to meet them there.'' Erza said.

'' And according to the map.'' Lucy pulled the map of Crocus from her bag, opening it to find the location of said hotel. '' The hotel is only a block outside the palace itself. So we've got a ways to walk.'' Lucy said.

'' Think you can handle it Mo?'' Natsu asked, eyeing Mo from his right.

'' I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. You haven't eaten anything since we left Magnolia.'' Mo said.

'' Don't remind him.'' Gray warned.'' Unless we want to spend all our money while walking to the hotel that is.''

'' Quit bickering. Let's go.'' Erza said, hefting her humongous cart of luggage behind her. Mo was shocked at the size of it, but was even more shocked when she realized that Erza had grabbed her bag, and the others bags so they didn't have to carry their suitcases. '' We need to meet up with them as soon as possible.'' Erza added.

'' Right.''

 

 ---

 

Wendy was pacing the floor of the lobby with a nervous touch to her step. The others hadn't gotten back to her since the night before, and Gajeel hadn't called her back either. He'd left early that morning with Panther Lilly saying that they were going to search for more clues as to the strange burning from the past few days.

'' Come on guy's. Where the heck are you?'' Wendy mumbled, turning on her heel to walk the other way.

'' Wendy, please sit down before you start wearing pathways into the floor. You've been doing that all morning.'' Carla said, patting the seat by her side.

'' I can't help it Carla.'' Wendy said.'' I haven't heard from anybody since last night. Even Gajeel only left a note when he'd taken off.'' Wendy said. Her pacing was beginning to speed up, and Carla was starting to think it was time to force her down before she could cause a seen.

'' Wendy, just sit down already.'' Carla shouted. Wendy jumped at the voice, but she didn't argue. So Wendy finally went over to where she was, and took a seat on the plush cushion beside Carla. '' There. Now please, just try to relax. They'll be here, it just takes time.''

'' I know Carla. I just wish they'd call to tell me where they are.'' Wendy said. '' It stresses me out.''

'' I know. Please just relax.'' Carla set a paw on her leg, trying to soothe her partner, but it wasn't working. Wendy's leg was still bouncing nervously off the floor, and she was wringing her hands together. When not wringing her hands, they'd be playing with the edge of her dress, or she'd be pulling at her hair. Carla was about to say something about it, but she was stopped when she noticed the front doors to the hotel open. Judging by the feel of the magic, it was definitely them, but what she wasn't expecting was seeing Mo walk in first. Mo's head whipped around with curiosity filling her eyes.

'' Mo?'' Carla asked.

'' What on earth are you doing here Mo?'' Wendy was up in seconds, walking towards her friends. '' You're not fully healed yet. You need to recuperate before you can start fighting again.'' Wendy harped.

'' Wendy. I'm fine. The burns barely even hurt anymore.'' Mo admitted, noting how they only hurt when ever she touched them, or if they were exposed to the sun.

'' You still need to let them heal. Why don't you let me use my magic on them?''

'' No, Wendy. That won't be necessary.'' Mo said, holding her hands up to stop Wendy so they could get to the point. '' Where's Gajeel, I was told he was with you and Carla.'' Mo said.

'' He left a little while ago. Said something about looking for more clues to where the spirits are now.'' Wendy said, looking past the way Mo was trying to avoid getting healed.

'' Do you know where he is now?'' Natsu asked, coming up behind where Mo stood.

'' No. He hasn't called or anything.'' Wendy said. '' He only left a note, and said-''

'' And said I'd be back.''

Wendy almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Gajeel speak from somewhere behind her. Mo couldn't help the laugh that passed her lips as Wendy spun around to face him, her eyes landing on the cheeky grin playing across his face.

'' Good to see that someone wasn't freaking out about me leaving.'' Gajeel said, noting how Carla looked cool as a cucumber.

'' Someone had to keep a level head around here.'' Carla said.

'' Can we please focus on what's important?'' Erza asked, grabbing everyone's attention with a snappy tone in her voice. '' Dd you find anything at all related to the spirit's?'' Erza asked.

'' Nothing that I haven't already seen.'' Gajeel admitted. '' There are royal guards crawling all over the scenes, I could barely get close enough to even tell if they'd been there.'' Gajeel admitted.

'' So you didn't see anything that they could've left as a sign for us?'' Lucy asked.

'' That's what I just said bunny girl.'' Lucy looked ready to burst at the name, and Mo was surprised that she hadn't clogged him upside the head after that comment. '' There was no black magic residue at all. It's like they've been cleaning up after the spirits dirty work.''

'' Black magic residue? What's he talking about?'' Mo asked, turning back to the others.

'' After you were attacked we noticed that there was black magic that was left behind almost like a sludge, and it had been stuck on your neck where Loke had burned you.'' Gray explained. '' All of these pop up killings were caused the same way that they attacked you, but sped up so it would happen immediately instead of two months from now.'' Gray said.

'' However, there's been no signs that these murders are even related because we can't find that sludge stuff.'' Gajeel said.

 '' So then why are we even here?'' Mo asked. '' If there's no clues here then we need to be looking elsewhere. We'll never find them if we spend all our time searching for something that's not even here.'' Mo said.

'' Your hear because I sent for you.''

The voice caught them off guard when they heard it. Mo was filled with shock when she heard it, and turned in a 180 to face the person who'd spoken.

'' Princess Hisui?'' Lucy spoke.

The princess walked slowly towards them, arms crossed gently over her chest, and her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She wasn't wearing her normal short white dress, or the elegant ball gown she'd worn the night of the ball. She was instead wearing a simple t-shirt, and white skirt that reached mid thigh.

'' What on earth are you doing here on your own? I've never seen you anywhere without at least one guard on your tail.'' Lucy said.

'' I had to speak with you in private. If word were to get out of what's going on, then all of Fiore would be out to get your guild.'' Hisui said, hoping that they understood.

'' So what is it that you have to tell us?'' Gray asked, hands making their way into his pockets after letting go of the material of his shirt.

'' Gray, put some clothes on.'' Carla snapped, watching as his shirt fluttered down to where his jacket had fallen.

'' Are you kidding me?'' He yelled, quickly grabbing his clothes and beginning the process of putting them back on.

'' Is there somewhere private we can speak. I can't let anyone hear what I have to say.'' Hisui said, pointing to the pen lobby where people were entering and exiting the hotel.

'' Yeah. We have a room rented upstairs.'' Wendy said. '' Just follow us.''

Wendy lead the group of mages, plus one princess, up at least three flights of stairs to where there room was. It took longer than any of them hoped thanks to Erza who insisted taking her luggage up with her. In total, it took almost thirty minutes for her. When they finally reached the room, Hisui made sure that the door was locked, and soundproofed before continuing with what she had to say.

'' I know about what happened to the spirits. I could feel the magic surge from here, even though you were so far away when it happened.'' Hisui said.

'' So the shock wave was that powerful huh?'' Natsu mumbled.

'' Yes, and you have no idea how this will effect the rest of the kingdom.'' Hisui said.

'' What do you mean?'' Lucy asked.

'' The kingdom is in danger of the celestial beast.'' Hisui said.

'' Are you serious?'' Gray asked.

'' That thing nearly killed us last time we crossed paths.'' Erza said, paling at the thought of having to fight such a beast again.

'' Why's the kingdom in danger from the beast?'' Lucy asked, trying to get everybody back on track.

'' With the return of the dark spirits, the celestial spirit beast could once again walk the celestial plain. However, with the power of space time, these men who've brought this onto us could bring him hear to walk the earth.''

'' But, even with space time magic, it would be almost impossible to bring forth such a creature. It's just not possible.'' Mo said, ringing her hands at the memory of the beast trapping her among-st the constellations. She'd been the last of them to be trapped, and the first to break free when the celestial beast finally fell.

'' Unless that person was willing to sacrifice them self, releasing all their magical energy to summon the beast. That time is going to come, and it's coming faster than you realize. When the spirits time runs up, so does their chance to summon the beast.'' Hisui informed. 

'' Within the next two months.'' Mo mumbled.

'' Yes, that's correct.'' Hisui informed. The room fell deathly quiet as eyes slowly drifted towards where Mo was sitting. '' Is there something that I should know?'' Hisui asked.

'' Princess. Um........ In two months, Mo is uh....... Well lets just say her time will be up as well.'' Lucy said.

'' What are you talking about?'' Hisui asked.

'' They did something to me.'' Mo spoke up.

'' Can you please elaborate.'' Hisui asked. Mo took a sharp breath, trying her best not to let her emotions get the best of her as she let out a deep sigh. 

'' Kyrell, the holder of the dark keys. He used what we've been calling Dark Leo to stick something in my heart. This thing, this...... this Lacrima, it's killing me. It's going to kill me in two months time when the spirits are dying, I'll be dying.'' Mo said, rubbing her eyes to hide the jump of tears that threatened to fall.

'' Mo.''

'' How much longer?'' Hisui asked.

'' With the time that's passed already, about a month and two weeks.'' Erza said, sadness in her voice at the thought of loosing a dear friend.

'' Then we have to time to loose. We must find them, and stop them.'' Hisui said.

'' We don't even know where they are. We thought they were hear because of the deaths being so similar to what had happened to Mo.'' Natsu said.

'' I have an idea.'' Hisui said.

'' Then lay it on us.'' Gray said.

'' Mo. Did you notice any strange feelings when you entered Crocus?'' Hisui asked.

'' Strange how?''

'' I mean like strange voices, nightmares, maybe a vision.'' Hisui said. Mo pondered it for a second, and then remembered the voice she'd heard on the platform. And then the nightmares that she'd had while coming over. '' Did you have anything like that?'' Hisui asked.

'' Yeah. At first they were just dreams, but now it's been getting stronger. I had the nightmares in Magnolia, and while coming over, but when I stepped foot in Crocus the voice spoke to me. It was repeating what the nightmares kept telling me.'' Mo said.

'' Mo, why didn't you tell us?'' Natsu asked.

'' I thought they were just nightmares because of what's happening to me, but now that I've heard it outside of a dream, it's got to mean something.''

'' It does.'' Hisui spoke up.'' It's like a tracking device almost.''

'' If that's the case, how can we use it?'' Natsu asked, excitement in his voice about the thought of finding them.

'' It's not as simple as it sounds.'' Hisui said. '' In fact, it isn't smart at all to use that to your advantage.'' Hisui said.

'' Why not?'' Natsu asked.

'' The voice may not be connected to it at all, and be nothing more than a recurring nightmare leading up to her death.'' Hisui said.

'' So we're still left empty handed then.'' Wendy mumbled, ringing her hands in her lap.

'' Not quite.'' Hisui said.

'' What do you mean?'' Gray asked.

'' I mean that I may have an idea where you should look.'' Hisui said.

'' Really?''

'' I could sense the dark energy when it was leaving the city. It was heading north. I don't know exactly where they could be heading, but I know they were heading north.'' Hisui said.

'' Now we have a lead.'' Erza said.

'' Then we follow it.'' Natsu said.'' We have to find them, and fast.'' Natsu said.

'' Then we have to time to loose. Let's go.'' Gray said. Everybody began to stand from where they were sitting, and file out of the room.

'' Thank you so much Hisui. We owe you one.'' Lucy said, grabbing her hands and flashing a sincere smile.

'' It was no problem, I was happy to help.'' Hisui said, smiling back as Lucy left the room. Everyone had left, all but Mo. She was standing, but her eyes were trained on the floor, and her fists were so tight Hisui could hear her knuckles cracking. '' Mo, is something wrong?'' Hisui asked.

'' Princess. What do these nightmares mean?'' Mo asked.'' I want to know.''

'' Mo. In time you'll learn. It may just be nothing, but it could be a sign.'' Hisui said.

'' A sign?''

'' It may be a sign that the spirits are trying to call out to you.'' Hisui said.

'' If that's the case, then do I listen to what they're saying?'' Mo asked.

'' Not unless it's the only way..... Just, please.'' Hisui walked forward, setting a hand on Mo's shoulder, noticing that there were burns under that new scarf she wore. '' Please promise me that you'll try to stop them. If you can stop them, then you, and the spirits will live.'' Hisui said.

'' I will do my best. I promise you Hisui.'' Mo said, looking up to her with hopeful eyes.

_You'll try, but they'll win._

The voice came suddenly, but vanished when she left the room. She never told the rest of her team what Hisui had told her as they made their way back to the train station to skip town.  


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride north was the quietest ride team Natsu had ever taken. The team had parted ways with Gajeel, who said he would report back to the guild to tell Makarov about what Hisui had said. Wendy had decided to go along with the group, saying they'd need her help if Mo's burns needed emergency healing. So there they were, sitting two to a seat on the long train ride to the next station. Or should they say two to a seat except for the dragon slayer who couldn't hold down his lunch.

The sun was already beginning to set as they reached the last hour of their ride, and most of the team had already chosen to catch some Z's before they reached the station. Erza had finally fallen prey to sleep, but the tension to jump up and fight was still present in her. The only one still awake was Natsu, who was fighting a loosing battle with his stomach.What he'd give to be able to get rid of his motion sickness for at least an hour, but he wasn't getting that. His body was immune to the troia spell, no matter if it was Mo or Wendy who casted it. It just didn't work anymore.

He tried to push it aside for now, but gave up when he heard the small whimper from his left.

 

\---

 

**_Help us Mo._ **

_Her dream was changing. There was no more fire around her now. The fire was different, like it had taken on a life of its own. It was behind her, and she was running from it as it shot out like dark tendrils. The flames were trying to wrap around her, trying desperately to pull her back, but she was to quick for them.  
_

_'' Stay away from me! Get away!'' Mo screamed as she kept running. The voices weren't the same anymore. They were taking on tones similar to the spirits. They sounded just like all of the spirits, calling out to her to save them._

**_Mo, we need your help._ **

**_Save us Mo._ **

**_They're going to kill us._ **

_'' I'm sorry. I can't help you.'' Mo said, running as fast as her aching legs would go.  
_

_That's right Mo. There's no way to help them._

_Mo felt her legs go out from under her, and before she could throw her arms out to stop herself she was sprawled on the ground. It didn't hurt her when she hit, but it changed when the fire wrapped around her neck. It burned so badly that stars danced before her eyes. The fire ripped her back towards where it was, and held her in front of the glowing center were she could see the dark Lacrima that was buried deep in her heart.  
_

_You know there's no way to save them. There will never be a way to save then unless you find us. You'll never find us._

_'' NO!'' The fire burned her so bad that her skin began to bubble and flake away like burnt paper. It was the last thing she felt before something cold to the touch was pressed to her forehead. Then light filled her vision, and the dream fled from her sight.  
_

 

 

_\---_

 

'' Mo! Wake up!''

She was gasping when she finally came out of the dream. People were all around her, some closer than others. There was something pressed to her face, but it was so cold compared to the rest of her body. She was covered in sweat, and her burns were stinging to bad that the slightest touch felt like a thousand knives.

'' Mo. Can you hear me?'' Her breathing was still fast ad uncontrolled as she tried to sit up. The hands against her shoulder immediately tried to push her back down, but the hands were to close to her neck. They were brushing against the burns, and stars were dancing in her eyes as a scream tore free of her mouth.

'' Let me in, let me help her. Gray, we need ice.''

Cold.

It was so cold against her skin, but it was so much better than it had been before. Her breathing was eavening out again, and her mind was melting into pure bliss.

The voices above her were growing dimmer, and dimmer. Then they weren't there anymore, and darkness filled her vision.

 

\---

 

Natsu felt so helpless when he saw Mo thrashing around in her seat. She'd been whimpering when he'd noticed at first, but then it got worse. She'd begun panting, then her skin broke out in sweat, and her hands were gripping at the scarf he'd bought her. Then she began to scream.

Everyone on the team had woken to the scream, and had rushed to lay Mo out on her seat. Gray had ripped the scarf off, tossing across the seat to where Lucy sat while pressing ice to her face. Wendy was by his side, pumping healing spells into her body causing the burns to ripple almost as they began to heal. They were now nothing but red splotches like scars, but they would hopefully fade.

Lucy and Erza had done their best to calm the other passengers, telling them that it was nothing to worry about, and that they should stay back until the situation was under control. Meanwhile Natsu could only sit and watch as Mo suffered. Mo was only half conscious as she held her arms out trying to push them away. Her efforts were in vein, and they soon fell limp again as one hung off the chair, and the other lay over her stomach. Her breathing was controlled now, and she was alright.....

She was alright.

Natsu ignored the screaming in hishead and stomach as he tried to push himself across the seat. He had to get to Mo. It was gnawing at his stomach like a rabid animal, and he had to get to her. He had to make sure she was OK. Wendy had pulled back from Mo, sitting on the seat with Mo's scarf sitting in her lap. Gray however was still there, holding ice against her hot skin. It was almost unbearable for them to touch, like she had a raging fever. Natsu knew he wouldn't be affected, and pushed himself off his seat to lean against the bench Mo was on.

'' Is she alright?'' Natsu asked.

'' She's fine now, but her body temperature is still pretty high.'' Wendy stated, noting that Mo's body was sweaty to the touch, and felt warmer than it should've been.

'' We need to get off at the next stop. She need's to get back to Magnolia and have Porlyusica take a look at her.'' Gray said.

'' Then she'll think we betrayed her.'' Ray said, letting her ears drop.

'' We can't let her torture herself like this. Mo will just get herself killed if she has nightmares this bad when we're this close to them.'' Gray shot back.

'' No.'' Natsu said.

'' Natsu, this isn't something to argue about.'' Erza said, stepping up to circle the bench with everyone else.

'' Mo told me something when we left that hospital room the other day.'' Natsu said.

'' And what would that be?'' Erza asked, eyeing Natsu.

'' She asked for me to let her join in the fight.'' Natsu said.'' You weren't there to see her face when I told her. She was lost, broken, and ready to die at the thought of her death. I told her that there was a way to save her, and she wanted to help us search for her savior. She wasn't going to take this kind of sitting around. She wouldn't tolerate it now either, and would hate us for leaving her at the guild.'' Natsu said.

'' For all we know, she'll just try to sneak out again once we've left, and then her life will truly be in danger.'' Happy pointed out.

'' So then we're stuck with her.'' Lucy said. '' I don't see a point in taking her anywhere but where she want's to go anyway. If these truly are her last weeks on earth, may as well give her what she want's.'' Lucy said, taking Mo's scarf from Wendy and laying it over Mo's chest.

'' We still have over an hour till the next stop, we'll get off their, and go by foot.'' Erza said, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back. Natsu looked above Mo's sprawled body to gaze out the window, and saw the last rays of sunlight drift over the horizon. A sad reminder that soon Mo's light's would go out much like the dying rays of sunlight.

It was only a matter of _Time._

 

\---

 

Mo came to with her face buried in something plush as her eyes opened up. She felt so comfortable compared to what she'd felt before when her burns had been so bad....... Wait a second..... Her burn were healed?

Mo's body shot up off the bed, the pillow that had been pressed to her face falling into her lap as she ran hands across her raw neck. The burns were no more severe than a first degree burn, maybe even better than that. They weren't hot to the touch in spots, but the larger red splotches were still slightly hot, and sensitive to touch.

'' You alright Mo?''

Ray's soft worried voice startled her as she jumped at least an inch off the bed. Her eyes landed on the exceed by her legs, who was looking up at her with worried eyes.

'' Oh.... I'm fine Ray.... I'm just a little surprised, that's all.'' Mo said. She took a second to look around her surroundings, taking note of the large room filled with two normal beds, and then futons that were splayed out around the beds. Happy was resting on one of them that had a head of pink hair sticking out the open end. Natsu was clearly sleeping from the loud snores that came from the futon. The other futons however were empty, save for Natsu's. She and him were the only people here, if counting the exceeds that made four.

'' Ray, how long have I been out?'' Mo asked, eyeing the sunlight that was streaming strongly through the windows. It had to be at least noon, if not in the mid afternoon.

'' You've been out for almost a day. Wendy's healing magic put you into a deep sleep so you wouldn't hurt yourself...... Do you.... do you not remember what happened yesterday?'' Ray asked. Mo looked down to her own hands, clenching and unclenching them as she stared at the sheets. Images of her nightmare played through her mind.

Fire.

The tendrils of black fire.

The spirits voices.

No escape.

'' No.... No, Ray, I remember a lot more than you give me credit for.'' Mo admitted, looking over to the exceed. '' I remember my nightmare, but after that it's a total blank.'' Mo said.

'' Are you sure that you're OK Mo? Your face is rather pale.'' Ray pointed out, playing with the end of her skirt as she looked down at the denim material.

'' I'm fine Ray. Much better that Wendy stepped in to do that.'' Mo said, patting her neck to prove a point. Her point was taken, but was pushed away when stirring rang forth from the futon below her. Mo eyed it as Natsu began to stir, pushing himself out of what looked to be a growing puddle of drool on his pillow. His hair was so matted that Mo wouldn't be surprised if birds would mistake it for their nests.

'' Wha..... What's going on?'' Natsu mumbled, looking up to where Mo sat on the bed. Mo couldn't help the laugh that passed from his appearance, and had to cover her mouth to quiet it.

'' Natsu, what's the matter?'' Happy asked. The exceed sat up, eyed everyone in the room, and then his eyes slid over to the window. It was less than a second before both Happy and Natsu were shooting up from the futon, screaming something about sleeping in to late.

'' Why the hell did Erza let us sleep in? I told her that we were all going when Mo woke up, and instead she left us here with her. I can't believe this.'' Natsu ranted as he ran around looking for his go bag. Happy was watching with worried eyes as Natsu tried to get ready, looking back to see Mo watching with curious eyes.

'' Uh, guy's. What the heck is going on? Where did Erza and the others go?'' Mo asked, reaching for her bag which was leaning against the bed. '' Did they leave you here because someone needed to watch over me?'' Mo asked.

'' They said last night that we were all going to track them down when you were awake. They should be here right now.'' Natsu said, shoving something inside his bag. '' I just don't get it.''

'' Natu. I think you should take a look at this.'' Happy flew into the room from the bathroom, a crumbled note in his paws. Natsu took the offered note, and skimmed over it with intent. It didn't take even a minute for his eyes to go wide, and for him to rush for the nearest door. The note fluttered to the floor, landing right in front of Mo face side up. There, written in large bold letters were words that chilled her to the bones.

**You never should've brought them!**

Mo had her bag around her shoulder, and Ray tucked safely under her arm as she grabbed Natsu's pack and ran for the door he'd run through. She ignored the way her hair was still sticking out all over the place. She ignored the stares from the other guests on her floor as they opened their doors to see her running after the crazy salamander.

'' Natsu! Hold up a second!'' Mo yelled, noticing how her lungs burned after every breath she took. Jut how had she gotten so out of shape in such a short amount of time? She pushed the thought aside, and ran after him until Natsu was standing at the front desk. He stopped dead in his tracks, shaky hand resting on the counter as he held out the other to stop Mo before she could run past him.

'' Where the hell are they!?'' Natsu demanded, looking the lady behind the desk straight in the eye.

'' Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about.'' The lady said. '' Are you maybe confused with someone else sir?''

'' Don't play dumb. My friends from the fairy tail guild came through here at some point this morning. Now where are they!?'' Natsu practically yelled.

'' Fairy tail guild you say?..... Give me a moment.'' The lady turned to a lacrima camera sitting on her desk, pulling up a display from the morning rush. '' Take a look through today's footage. You may find what you're looking for.'' The lady said, pushing the display towards them. Natsu took the offered screen, and he and Mo poured over it.

At first it was just people walking around all over the place. It was like that for about five minutes on speed watch, until they saw a flash of red in the corner of the screen. Natsu quickly rewound the tape, and zoomed in on that spot. There was no mistaking that red hair. It was clearly Erza, who was followed by a frantic Wendy and Gray. It looked like they had been running from something. Soon Lucy came into the picture, but for only a split second as she vanished into thin air. Then Erza, and the others followed. They were just gone, leaving no trace.

'' Natsu, no one saw them be taken.'' Mo said, noting how the room was full of people yet not a single one of them had seen one of their friends.

'' I know... Lady, how come you didn't see........''

Natsu turned back to face the lady behind the desk, and found that she was staring them down now. Her eyes were shadowed, but could still be seen. Natsu knew for a fact that no normal person should be able to show  a person snake eyes like those.

'' Who the hell are you?'' Mo whispered, backing away slightly as the pressure of dark magic began to loom over her head.

'' You already know who I am. You've met me once before, and now you've met me again.'' Her voice changed from that sweet and calm voice to one of venom and hate. Her entire appearance changed now, forming into a lady wearing some sort of nurses outfit along with ling wavy blonde hair. Her left arm was covered in some sort of spiky scales, and her eyes were still like a snakes.

'' You.... You're Ophiucus.'' Mo said, her eyes covering every feature she found.

'' Yes, the snake charmer. Now, how about you do as I say, and follow me.'' She said, waving her hand towards a doorway that was flickering like a really bad camera feed.

'' As if we'd ever do that. Let's go Mo.'' Natsu didn't waste a second on grabbing Mo's wrist, and running for the front door. Ophiucis was fast, but not fast enough to catch up to an enrages pair of dragon slayers. They had barely stepped foot out the door, and both exceeds had already grabbed onto them. They were airborn in seconds, flying high in the air as the hotel seemed to blur around them. Soon it wasn't even there anymore, revealing a forested area in its place.

'' Natsu, it was a trap from the start.'' Mo said.

'' Yeah, kind of gathered that.'' Natsu said.

'' But we don't know where that snake lady could've taken Lucy and the others. We need to report what happened to the master.'' Happy said.

'' I hate to admit it, but Happy's right Natsu. We need the help of the rest of the guild to find them before the times run cold.'' Mo said, voice dropping towards the last of it. '' Think you guy's can get us there on your own?'' Mo asked.

'' We'll be tired, but I think we can do it.'' Happy said.

The exceed's didn't waste another moment as they took off in the direction of the guild hall.

**_2 months, 2 weeks._ **


	4. Chapter 4

It took almost the entirety of the day for the exceeds to fly Natsu and Mo to the guild hall. The sun was pulling in the thick red and orange rays it projected as they touched down just inside the doorway. There weren't many people left in the guild hall, but from the aura hanging over their heads, everyone already knew of what had come to transpire.

'' Where's the master?'' Natsu asked.

'' It's urgent that we talk to him.'' Mo added, cradling Ray to her chest when the exceed fell forward in exhaustion.

'' What on earth happened to you guys. You look like you just ran a marathon.'' Mira said, noting how they were as pale as someone suffering heat stroke.

'' We're fine Mira, now where's the master?'' Natsu asked, wanting to slap her hand when she pressed it to his forehead to make sure he wasn't lying to her.

'' The master is upstairs. Gajeel told him what he'd heard from Hisui.'' Mira said.

'' Thank's.'' Natsu and Mo didn't wait for Mira to say another word as they ran for the stairs, setting Happy and Ray at the bar so they could rest. They took the stairs two at a time, adrenaline forcing them to the last three as they ran into the masters office.

When the door opened Gajeel was standing behind it with Panther Lilly on the other side. Makarov was between them, already sitting at his desk with a map of Fiore covering the old mahogany.

'' No wonder I could tell you were here. The way you bounded up the stairs made you two sound like a herd of wild animals.'' Makarov commented, flashing a quick smile before growing serious again. The looks on Mo, and Natsu's faces held no joy, meaning that what ever had happened was serious.

'' Master. They caught us off guard up north.'' Mo said.

'' What happened my child.'' Makarov asked, watching as Mo breathed heavily with the last of the adrenalin leaving her body. '' Why don't you two sit down before you fall over.'' He suggested, pointing to the chairs in the room.

'' Master. Kyrell attacked the team.'' Natsu said.

'' How so?''

'' He attacked while we were sleeping.'' Mo said. '' Erza and the others were forced to do something. I don't quite know what they had to do.'' Mo admitted, looking over to Natsu for some help.

'' She's telling the truth Master. They were attacked, but we don't know exactly what happened. We were knocked out the entire time.'' Natsu said.

'' By knocked out, do you mean that you were sleeping?'' Gajeel asked, a smirk covering his face.

'' The point is,'' master chimed in, looking back to Gajeel,'' is that they were taken hostage. Is that right?'' Master asked, turning back to Natsu and Mo.

'' That's what it seems to be.'' Natsu said.'' All we know is that they were there when we went to sleep, and when we woke up they were gone leaving the room in disarray.'' Natsu said.

'' We have to find them. Who knows what they're going to do to them before we arrive.'' Mo said, worry in her eyes.

'' We will go after them, but first we must regroup.'' Master said.

'' Regroup. Regroup for what?'' Natsu asked.

'' You know why my boy.'' Makarov said, standing from his seat behind his desk. Natsu thought long and hard about what he meant, then it dawned on him. The guild was currently separated all around Fiore, and some even farther than that. If they were regrouping, then they must've found something.

'' Master. Are we laying siege?'' Mo asked.

'' We have a strong lead in the remains of a desolate town not far from where you were found.'' Makarov said. '' If what we've found is still there, we have a better fighting chance together than separated like we are now.''

'' So we're going against the dark spirits then........ But, how long will it take to regroup?'' Natsu asked.

'' At most I'd say a week.'' Makarov said.

'' A week!'' Natsu and Mo shouted.

'' The largest team happens to also be the farthest away, and they have a few of the strongest mages for what we need.'' Makarov said.

'' But we are running low on time the more of it passes. I barely have a month and a half left. factoring in the week of time we'll loose to regroup, and how long it'll take to get there, I'll only have about a month left.'' Mo said.

'' I understand Mo. That's why we're sending in scouts first.'' Makarov said. The gleam in his eyes suddenly made its way towards them, and Mo got a sinking feeling in her gut. Makarov couldn't be thinking what she thought he was thinking, right?

'' Master, are you sending us in?'' Mo asked, a sigh present in her words.

'' That's precisely what I want to do.'' Makarov said.

'' Are you crazy?'' Mo asked.

'' No, but you've said yourself that you want to go out fighting.'' Makarovs voice suddenly became laden with sorrow. '' If you only have a little time left, I want you to use that time for what you think needs done.'' Mo wanted to slap the master for pulling her heart strings, but she held her anger back. If this was his way of granting her wishes, than this was what she would do.

'' Alright..... We'll go.''

 

\---

 

'' Come back here you cowards! Let us out of here!'' Erza was pulling on the bars around her as hard as she could. The metal was laced with ruins that blocked all types of magic, meaning her shear strength was all she had. However, her shear strength wasn't going to be enough for this. The bars hadn't done anything but creek, or sometimes rattle where they sat.

'' Erza. It's no use. Give it a rest.'' Lucy said, pulling at the chains that held her against the far wall. Like Erza's cage, her chains were laced with the ruins as well.

'' Lucy's right.'' Wendy said, looking to her left to see Lucy. Like her, she was bound by similar chains laced with the magic ruins. She had already turned her wrists raw fro pulling at the bonds, and could feel blood on one of them. The cut must not have been to deep thought, because there wasn't much of it, and I was already starting to dry on her sleeves.

'' We have to find a way out of here.'' Gray said, hitting the bars of his own cage with a hard kick. '' Who knows how much time has passed on earth.'' He added, falling back to the floor with a defeated sigh.

'' We've been here for at least a half hour. Two days must've passed by now.'' Lucy said.

'' And if we stay here for a few hours then they'll be too late.'' Wendy said. '' Mo will be killed.''

'' Why are they doing this to us?'' Erza mumbled, scooting over to the edge of her cage to see the others through the bars. '' We didn't do anything to them.''

'' No. We did.'' Gray said.

'' What did we do?'' Lucy asked.

'' We screwed up their plans for us.'' Gray said. '' They wanted for Mo to get away from us. They wanted for her to be traveling alone with only one of us, or just herself. When she began to travel with us we screwed up their plans. Now they have her right were they want her. She may have the help of the other dragon slayers, and the rest of the guild, but get her alone and she's dead meat.''

'' That's good and all Gray, but what you said makes no sense.'' Erza said.

'' They want to get their hands on Mo, and I believe I know why.'' Gray said.

'' Why's that?'' Wendy asked.

'' They want her for her powers.''

 

\---

 

''This is a stupid plan.''

'' Aw come on, Mo. This is a great plan.''

'' No it's not!''

Mo rubbed at her temple as a vein threatened to pop from it. She'd been running their plan over and over again in her head, and it just didn't seem to make much sense to her. True, they were doing something that was needed for the mission, but it just wasn't sitting right with her. Something was going to happen while they were there, and it was going to be bad. She could feel it deep in her heart, like the lacrima sitting there was burning a warning flare.

'' I have a really bad feeling about what's going to happen while we're on this mission. Whether to me, or the rest of guild, I don't know yet.'' Mo admitted, slumping in her chair to rest her head on the window pan.

'' It'll be alright Mo.'' Ray said, patting Mo's leg. '' You've faced worse forces than this.'' She added.

'' Like the dragons? Sorry to say it Ray, but I wasn't even fighting the dragons. I was to busy trying to keep that one from getting himself killed by Rogue.'' Mo said, pointing a thumb at Natsu.

'' I didn't need your help with him. Although you were a help at keeping his dragon from killing me.'' Natsu admitted, trying to hold his stomach contents in.

'' Can you two shut up and sleep already. It's only been two hours since we boarded this train, and you've already gone from sulking to chatter boxes.'' Gajeel grumbled, gazing at them with annoyed eyes.

'' We're going to be on here for a while. So we may as well get used to it." Gajeel said, already annoyed with the two other dragon slayers with him. Then again, who wouldn't be annoyed when they were about to spew their guts on the back of the chair in front of them.

" Deal with it Gajeel." Mo said, smirking when the dragon slayer scowled at her. '' There's going to be bickering when you've got a girl who's only got a month and two weeks left traveling with you.'' Mo added.

'' What ever.'' He grumbled.

 

\---

 

The train ride took two days. The same amount of time that it had taken the first time they came. When they arrived this time, it was in the middle of the night, and they were the only people on the platform. The train wooshed behind their backs as it began to pull out of the station, blowing steam and dust into the air as it rumbled down the track to the next stop.

'' If I remember correctly it was an almost two mile hike to get to the ruins.'' Mo said, grabbing an abandoned map sitting on the empty benches.

'' Yeah. I just remember trying to get over my motion sickness.'' Natsu said, a hand still on his stomach from were it had been so jumpy on the train.

'' It'll go faster if we just fly you guys.'' Happy said, his wings popping out on his back.

'' No that's not such a good idea Natsu.'' Mo said.

'' Why not?'' Ray asked.

'' If they're actually there like master said they'd be, they'll see us coming.'' Mo said. '' That, and the fact that you guys can't very well fly in the trees without getting hit by branches.'' She added.

'' Mo does have a point.'' Pantherlilly spoke up. '' We should try to keep a low profile until we see what's truly going on.''

'' Then we have to time to waste.'' Mo snapped the map shut in her hands, and threw it into her bag as she walked towards the end of the platform. '' We best get going if we want to use the dead of night to hide us.''

The others never questioned her, and simply followed her off the platform into the dead of night.

 

\---

 

They never even used a single flame to see where they were going. Feeling around the ground with their feet was the only way to make sure that they weren't going to hit something that could trip them, or get them killed.

'' Mo, how much closer are we?'' Natsu asked, catching himself before he could trip on a fallen branch that had to be as large as his forearm.

'' Let me check.'' Mo pulled the map out, and her eyes seemed to glow a blackish purple as she used her shadow dragon magic to be able to see in the dark. She traced the map with her index finger, pointing from place to place until her hand landed on a wooded area. '' I believe we're getting closer. Maybe another hour or two of waling.'' She estimated, snapping the map shut to return it to her bag.

'' At this rate, the sun will be rising before we get there.'' Gajeel said.

'' Then we can actually see where we're going.'' Natsu said, a little bit of hope entering his voice.

'' Quit complaining. Would you want to be caught if they were watching us right now?'' Mo asked, turning to face them.

'' You were the one who said we should use the dead of night to travel.'' Natsu shot back.

'' Because we'll get caught if you start spurting flames to be able to see.'' Mo said, turning away with a frustrated sigh. '' Lets go. I'd like to arrive before the sun comes up.'' Mo said, walking into the brush ahead of them. Natsu sighed in defeat, knowing that Mo was just doing what she thought was best. No matter how annoying it was, he was going to push past it, and keep going to see if what Makarov had told them was true.

 

\---

 

'' Master Kyrell will be pleased. Pirri Pirri.''

'' He will be pleased indeed. Pirri Pirri.''

The squirrels above their heads jumped around almost in joy. They were high enough in the tree tops that the three mages below them never heard them as they jumped from branch to branch. The person they'd rode over on was waiting a few tree tops over, and it took them all of three minutes to reach him. By that point, the mages were far enough away that they could talk freely without being heard.

'' We've found the mages, pirri pirri.'' The girl spoke, merging from a squirrel back into a girl wearing a large black robe, blue hair, and a gold metal ring wrapped around her body.

''They're heading straight for the trap.'' The boy spoke as he to merged into a similar form with shorter blue hair.

'' Very good Gemini.'' The man said. He held a fist out before him, letting purple flames dance across his fingertips. '' You've done well.''

'' Master Kyrell will want us to return to tell him the good news, pirri pirri.'' The girl version of Gemini said.

'' He will want us to ready the trap for the girl, pirri pirri.'' The boy version of Gemini spoke.

'' You two head back, and take care of that. I'll handle these three.''

'' Are you sure Leo, pirri pirri?'' They asked in unison.

'' Go.'' Leo stood from the branch he was perched on, the flames in his hand forced back as he clenched his fists. '' There's not much time left.'' He said.

'' Yes Leo.'' The Gemini twins took off through the trees, reverting back into their squirrel forms as they danced through the tree tops. Leos face broke out into a child like grin as he watched Mo walk slowly around a fallen tree. She did look up in his direction, but because of the darkness she never once saw him. However, he saw her, and now had his target set.

'' It won't be long now Mo.'' Leo muttered before jumping down from branch to branch. '' I'm coming for you.''


	5. Chapter 5

'' Face it Mo. You got us lost.''

'' I didn't get us lost.'' Mo shot back.

'' You totally did.'' Gajeel grumbled. Mo huffed in annoyance. The sun was starting to rise now, and they weren't any closer to the ruins then they had before. Natsu and Gajeel were glad that they could see now, but all of them knew that with the light coming out, they stood out like sore thumbs.

'' It should be right here. The ruins were right here.'' Mo said, turning in circles to gaze at her surroundings. '' I know this was were we stopped before.''

'' Before there wasn't anything here but ground. The forest was completely destroyed remember?'' Gajeel said, crossing his arms as he kicked at a downed sapling by his foot.

'' I remember just fine. I was thrown down inside the ground when it happened, remember?'' Mo turned to face Gajeel, and Natsu, annoyance written on her face. '' I swear, it's like.....''

'' Mo?''

'' It's like they knew we were coming.'' Mo muttered. Natsu was on full alert now, knowing that if Mo was right they were in danger. '' How could we've been so stupid?'' Mo muttered.

'' None of us knew. It was just a lead.'' Natsu said.

'' A lead that's about to land us in the enemy's hands.'' Gajeel muttered, his arm turning into an iron post. Natsu's hands were both light with flames, and the crackles in the morning light. Mo's hands were turning to ice, the tips of her fingers growing into points as the ice crept up to her elbows.

'' Back to back.'' Mo said. The three mages moved like lightning, standing with their backs to each other in a tightly knitted circle.

'' If anything moves, shot at it.'' Natsu said.

'' No problem.'' Gajeel said, extending his iron club to stand a few feet ahead of him.

'' What are they going to send after us?'' Mo asked, letting her ice scales creep over the rest of her body for protection.

'' Who knows. They may come to us, or send one of the spirits.'' Natsu said.

'' And if they do?''

'' Then we give them a proper fairy tail thrashing.'' Natsu said.

'' I can live with that.'' Gajeel said. The tension was high, cutting into them like a hot knife. The heat from Natsu's flame was almost overwhelming for Mo's ice, and she had to release the ice scales spell before she ate up to much magic keeping the form. She switched to the shadows, knowing that with the shadows on the ground she could make a quick get away if they told her to flee.

There was a branch that snapped to her right, and Mo's head snapped towards it, a shadow ball forming in her hands as she watched. The figure was hard to see, still clocked in shadow from the trees.

'' Show yourself!'' Mo shouted to the figure, grabbing Natsu and Gajeel's attention. The two looked over as they felt Mo's energy pulse behind them.

'' Very well.'' The figure spoke. The voice was familiar, and had Mo almost panicking as the figure stepped out into the light.

'' No. It can't be.'' Mo muttered, her eyes widening at what she saw.

'' It is, and you know it.'' Leo said. Mo felt her chest grow tight at the memory of what he'd done to her. Her hand slowly reached up to touch what was left of the burn, now nothing but red splotches she'd have to live with for the rest of her life. She pulled at the scarf, noting how it felt like she was being strangled, but she wouldn't let that fear show.

'' You know you fear me Mo. After what I did to you.'' Leo said, a smile dancing across his face as he held up a fist covered in purple flames.

'' Loke!'' Natsu shouted, anger in his voice.

'' That little kitty.... Well, he's gone now.'' Leo said, letting a dark chuckle out as he extinguished his flames.

'' What have you done to him?'' Natsu demanded.

'' I didn't do anything to him. I am him. I am the spirit Leo, and I have a new master.'' Leo said.

'' You're wrong!'' Mo shouted. '' You're nothing like Loke. You'd never hurt a friend, not now, not ever.'' Mo said, the shadows around her growing darker as she began to merge with them.

'' Well I'm not the spirit you knew so well Mo. I'm new and improved.'' Leo said.

'' Give us back our friend you bastard!'' Mo merged with the shadows fully, and shot out towards the dark Leo.

'' Fire dragon, wing attack!''

'' Iron dragon club!''

The attacks swirled around Mo as she launched towards leo, and as she shot up she added her own.

'' Shadow dragon Roar!''

The attacks did strike him, and threw him back a good few yard, but they didn't keep him down.

'' You think that would kill me?'' He asked, standing up from the ground. He brushed the dirt off himself, and began to step towards where Mo stood.

'' No way.'' Natsu mumbled.

'' My turn.'' Mo had no warning to block as the purple flames jumped out of his hands. They shot at Mo, and she only had enough time to throw her arms up as the flames struck her. She flew back, landing in front of Natus and Gajeel.

'' Mo!'' Natsu knelt down beside her, watching as she clawed at the sleeves of her dress. They were on fire, and neither of them could eat the flame. '' Hold on Mo.''

'' Get this thing off of me!'' Mo shouted.

'' I know.'' Natsu began to rip the material as Gajeel tried to fend Leo off. It was helping, because Natsu had just enough time to get the material off before he was thrown back by a powerful blast from him.

'' Natsu.'' Mo threw the burning dress material away from herself as she jumped up to get to him.

'' I'm fine.'' Natsu said, standing shakily as he lit his fists a blaze. '' Fire dragon, Iron fist!'' Natsu shot forward with anger behind his attack. He struck Leo multiple times, the first being the strongest of the attacks. Gajeel joined him with his iron club, and Mo soon joined as well with her own ice scales covering her arms.

'' Iron dragon club!''

'' Fire dragon wing attack!''

'' Ice dragon talons!''

Blow after blow was given to Leo, but he never flinched. He barely moved, just taking the blows like they were nothing. He then began to laugh as the blows rained down harder. He never fought back, but the laugh he let forth caused all three mages to stop dead in their tracks.

'' What's so funny?'' Mo asked, voice filled with venom.

'' You just don't get it.'' Leo said.'' If only you understood exactly what you were doing.'' He laughed.

'' What do you mean?'' Natsu asked.

'' I may not be feeling the pain, but _he_ is.'' Leo said.

'' Loke?''

'' Yes. What ever pain you make me feel, he feels to.'' Leo said.

'' Are you kidding me?''

'' He's not joking Gajeel.'' Mo said, shock in her voice.

'' You don't understand just what will happen if you try to free your friend now. If only you understood, you'd be begging for me to stay inside his body for him.'' Leo said.

'' Let Loke go!'' Mo demanded.

'' If you want your friend to die, then sure.'' Leo said.

'' Die?''

Leo suddenly gleamed, his distraction had worked.

'' NOW!''

Three figures dropped down from the tree tops above them. It was clearly Kyrell, followed by Daegal and Tamon. Tamon landed on Mo, taking her down quickly. He forced her to the ground, binding her arms with his own hands to hold her still.

'' MO!'' Daegal forced the exceeds away with a simple flick of his magic. They were bound against a nearby tree, along with Gajeel who was caught up in the attack.

'' Dammit!'' Gajeel cursed.

Then Kyrell landed next to Natsu.

'' Hello Natsu Dragneel. We meet again.''

'' What the hell!'' Natsu threw a punch at Kyrell, but he caught it, and flipped Natsu onto his back in one swift motion.

'' This mission was only meant for you and Mo. The rules were simple, and you still couldn't follow them.'' He muttered as he loomed over Natsu.

'' Well I'm just full of surprises like that.'' Natsu said. He gripped Kyrells ankle in his hands, and jerked it out from under him. Kyrell went down hard, but before he could land an attack on him Leo was pulling him back. He held Natsu's hands behind his back with one hand while the other looped around his neck, forcing him into a head lock.

'' You really never learn, do you?'' Leo asked.

'' Let our friend go you bastard.'' Natsu seethed.

'' Didn't he already tell you. Your friend is gone. Just like the rest of the spirits.'' Kyrell said, pulling himself back to his feet. '' You can't save them.''

'' We will save them.'' Mo said, pulling at Tamon's strong grip.

'' Just give up. The spirits are all gone, just like I am.'' Tamon said.

'' I know you're still in there Tamon. Just like the spirits, you're still in there, waiting to get out.'' Mo said.

'' I'll never come back.''

'' YOU WILL!'' Mo threw her head back, catching Tamon off guard as she hit him dead in the nose. His grip fell away, and she immediately dropped to the ground. Swiping one foot out, she flung it under Tamon's own, and sent him flying to the ground. When she had him down, she sprinted towards were Natsu was. She covered her right hand in ice, and brought it across Kyrells face. While the other was turned to water, and wrapped around Leo's form. She forced the spirit to let go of Natsu, but in return he got a hold of her.

'' No!'' Mo just barely felt the brush of his armored hand against her arm. Then she saw something. It was fast, like a bolt of lightning, but it was imprinted on her brain. She could see all the spirits. They were all hurt in some way, shape, or form, and all looked like death had eaten them away.

_'' Mo. Please help us.''_

The figures in the front were what scared her the most about it. Because there sat Loke, holding an unconscious figure in his arms. The figure was clearly Aries, and she was just barely breathing.

_'' Please help us Mo. They're going to kill us.''_ She heard Loke beg. Mo wrenched free of the armored hand, panting heavily as she fell to her knees beside where Natsu had landed.

'' Mo?''

'' I saw them... I saw the spirits.'' Mo mumbled.

'' So she does have a psychic link with them.'' Tamon muttered, taking his hand away from his nose.

'' Indeed she does. It would appear that that lacrima we placed in her has caused more than magic drainage.'' Kyrell muttered.

'' You have to let them go.'' Mo said.

'' The spirits you mean? Why should I?'' Kyrell asked.

'' You're killing them. They are feeling pain. They're already close to death.'' Mo said, pity filling her voice.

'' You think I care. It just means that my spirits grow stronger.'' Kyrell said.

'' While my friends grow weaker.'' Mo mumbled.

'' Would you care to join them then?'' Daegal asked, stepping away from the tree he'd trapped Gajeel and the exceeds to.

'' Stay away from her.'' Gajeel said.

'' Mo has nothing to do with this.'' Natsu said.

'' Actually. Your friend here has everything to do with what's going on.'' Kyrell said.

'' What are you saying?''

Kyrell glanced over towards where Daegal was standing, and Natsu couldn't jump up fast enough as Mo seemed to jerk in pain.

'' NO!''

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Mo jerked as Daegals magic wrapped roughly around her. She was pulled straight towards him, where he held her in a death grip with his magic. Mo tried to break free, but his magic was to strong for her to break.

'' Let go of her! Let her GO!'' Natsu yelled, trying to run to her but was forced down by Leo.

'' Pay attention.'' He seethed. '' This will be important.''

'' Natsu Dragneel. Gajeel Redfox. I have a message for your guild.'' Kyrell said, walking towards Daegal along with Tamon. He bent over, looking Mo in the eyes.

'' Go to hell!'' She muttered.

'' Such a fowl mouth for such a young girl.'' Kyrell said, grabbing her chin, and forcing her to look up at the others. '' I'm taking her with me for some tests. When, and if she returns, I will meet your guild head on. No more hiding. No more tricks. I will fight your entire guild, but only the guild. There's to be no members from other guilds involved, not even if they're past members. Only members who still bear the fairy tail guild emblem.'' Kyrell said.

'' You can't do this!'' Natsu yelled, fighting against the strong hold on him.

'' I believe I can.'' Kyrell let go of Mo's chin, letting her go limp in Daegal's arms as a portal appeared behind him. '' Goodbye dragon slayers.''

'' NO!''

The portal grew in size as one by one the mages stepped through.

'' Natsu! FIND THEM!'' Mo yelled. '' FIND THEM! DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES!'' Mo's last words faded as the portal cut off. Leo gave a dark laugh as he to dissipated back through his gate, leaving Natsu and Gajeel alone.

The hold on the exceeds and Gajeel fell away, letting them fall to the ground unsteadily.

'' NO! They took her! Dammit!'' Natsu punched the ground hard, ignoring the way his hand hurt as it made contact with the tough ground.

'' Natsu.''

'' MO!''

He promised her, and he let them get her.

 

\---

 

 '' That's what happened. Word for word.'' Natsu mumbled, his eyes never leaving the floor as he spoke. His hands were held tightly together, knuckles white and popping when he tried to move then.

'' And you have no idea as to where these people may have taken her?'' Makarov asked.

'' No...... They.... They just took her right out from under us.'' Natsu said.

'' They had lured us there. They knew that someone from fairy tail was going to check out the area. Whether it was us, or another mage, they were betting on using it to drag Mo in.'' Gajeel said.

'' This is troubling news to say the least.'' Makarov said, crossing his hands together on the surface of his desk. '' We have been threatened by a guild who we've already faced once, and now we're facing them again.'' Makarov mumbled.

'' Master. What are we going to do? We can't just let them Keep Mo like this.'' Natsu said.

'' We don't have a choice in the matter. We don't know where she'd being held, and we have no leads to where they've gone.'' Makarov said.

'' What. No, we can't just sit around like that.'' Natsu said.

'' We don't have a choice Salamander.'' Gajeel said.

'' Yes we do. We can pick back up on the search. We can go after Mo, and we can bring her home to stop that thing in her heart from ripping her apart.'' Natsu's voice grew in volume as he spoke, and he didn't realize what he was doing until he was standing right in front of Gajeel.

'' We'll we can start by getting the hell out of my face.'' Gajeel said, pushing Natsu back before he could get any closer.

'' Calm down boys.'' Makarov spoke, a warning tone in his voice.

'' I am calm! I just want to find HER!'' Natsu shouted.

'' That's ENOUGH NATSU!'' Makarov yelled. Natsu and Gajeel froze were they stood, afraid that if either of them moved Makarov would unleash his own magic on them. '' Fighting won't help her at all. Now pull yourself together Natsu.'' Makarov warned.

'' Master...''

'' Natsu, listen to me.'' Makarov said. '' You can't help Mo without a single lead as to where they've taken her. You don't know where she is, or were the others are for that matter. Until we have solid leads as to their whereabouts, we're stuck here.'' Makarov said. Natsu's face blanched as white as a sheet as he stumbled towards the far wall. Makarov and Gajeel watched with heavy hearts as Natsu punched his fist right through the wall. There was a solid, and loud crack, and when Natsu pulled his hand from the hole there was blood on his hand.

'' I just...... I want to find her.'' Natsu practically begged. '' I want to find her...... I want.'' Natsu fell to his knees, punching the ground with his already broken hand. '' I want to find her. I want to give her the life she deserves. I want her to live a life like she always wanted, just like she wanted to as kids.''

_'' Natsu..... With you and the guild, you're the best family I could ever have.''_

'' I just want to see her happy.'' Natsu sobbed. Makarov let him cry where he sat, knowing that Natsu needed to grieve. He had to get it out, or it would tear him apart from the inside.

'' Mo need's a long, full life..... She doesn't deserve any of this. She doesn't deserve to die!'' He bellowed. Natsu screamed, and screamed, and screamed, until his chest hurt. He lay against the wall, cradling his broken hand against his chest. '' She deserves to live.'' He whispered.

'' Natsu. You mustn't fret like this.'' Makarov moved from his desk, walking straight over to the boy. He set a sturdy hand on his shoulder, and gave it a firm squeeze. '' That's why when she does return, we're giving it everything we've got.'' Makarov said.

Natsu knoded, knowing that if he tried to speak his voice would crack, and he'd never forgive himself for looking that weak in front of master. Then again, wasn't he already acting weak?

'' Gajeel. If you wouldn't mind, take Natsu down to the infirmary to have his hand bound.'' Makarov said, turning to the other dragon slayer in the room.

'' Got it.'' He mumbled, walking around the two to grab Natsu under the arm. '' Coem on you cry baby, up you go.'' It didn't take much to get him to his feet, but walking was a pain. His legs were like jelly under him, so Gajeel was carrying him more than he was helping him.

'' Gajeel.''

'' Don't Salamander.'' Gajeel warned. '' Because you know what?'' Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Gajeels eyes, and they were filled with sorrow.

'' You're not the only one who wants to see her again.''

It was at that moment that Natsu realized that Gajeel was shaking like a leaf in the wind as they walked/carried Natsu to the infirmary.


End file.
